


Contingencia

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Charles Augustus Magnussen (mentioned)-Freeform, Christmas Scene, Episode Fix-It: s03e03 His Last Vow, First Kiss, Goodbye Mary, Happy Ending, M/M, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si John se hubiera negado a creer las mentiras de Mary? ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera enfrentado a Sherlock y le hubiera dicho “no”?En esta versión de HLV, John es el médico inteligente y soldado perceptivo que debería haber sido.Un fix-it de la escena de Navidad de la familia Holmes.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Contingencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Contingency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310442) by [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes). 



*****

La cocina de la casa de campo tiene el olor distintivo de “navidad”: tartaleta de frutas horneándose, el pavo asándose, el olor de agujas de pino mezclado con las velas de bayas de invierno. Nunca ha sido una época favorable para John Watson, una falta de amigos cercanos y familia le ha dado poco que celebrar, y los dos años sin Sherlock fueron un puro infierno. Este año se supone que tendría ser diferente: tenía a su mejor amigo.

Durante los últimos cinco meses que John ha estado viviendo temporalmente de nuevo en la calle Baker los dos se han unido más. Siempre había habido amor y cariño entre ellos pero John nunca lo había analizado, había intentado mantener sus sentimientos firmemente dentro de la caja de lo platónico. Pero la intimidad de cuidar a Sherlock, de vendar la herida que había sido causada por su esposa, le ha obligado a mirar más profundamente a sus sentimientos. Habían existido más toques casuales entre ellos, y noches en las que habían compartido el sofá en vez de sentarse en sus respectivos sillones, quedándose dormidos el uno contra el otro. Sherlock había empezado de nuevo a meterse en las fantasías de John, algo que no se había permitido desde que Sherlock murió. A veces tiene la impresión de que Sherlock se siente de la misma forma por él pero ¡es tan jodidamente difícil de leer! ¿Las sonrisas suaves y el silencioso afecto significan algo para él o simplemente está intentando darle las gracias a John por estar ahí por él? No puede estar seguro así que nunca ha insistido en el tema. Y ahora están aquí, pasando la navidad con los padres de Sherlock…y su esposa.

La mente de John vuelve al presente, encontrándose a sí mismo todavía sentado a la mesa grande de roble de la cocina de los Holmes y vagamente oyendo el sonido machacón de las quejas incesantes de Mycroft. El hombre del gobierno no ha perdonado a Sherlock por obligarle a aceptar la invitación que rechazan cada año.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? **Nunca** hacemos esto.

La señora Holmes está cocinando mientras está intentando claramente contrariar a Mycroft: en este momento tiene las patatas recién peladas sobre su portátil. –Alguien metió una bala en mi pequeño y si alguna vez descubro quien fue ¡me pondré terriblemente furiosa!

Sherlock se ahoga con una tartaleta con la que se estaba poniendo las botas, dispersando migas sobre su camisa blanca. La señora Holmes se gira para mirarle con curiosidad pero John la distrae fácilmente adulando sus habilidades de repostería, claramente consciente de que toda la familia Holmes es uniformemente susceptible a los halagos.

Mycroft no puede resistir la tentación de provocar a su hermano con el número de tartaletas que se ha comido esa mañana. –Necesitarás empezar a vigilar tu peso querido hermano-, y sonríe con suficiencia por la mirada fulminante de Sherlock. – ¿Por qué no dejas eso y vienes fuera a ver a Padre? Creo que está en el taller.

* * *

Sherlock ha encendido su cigarro casi antes de haber salido del cottage. Apoyándose contra la pared de ladrillo roja da una calada profunda y espera a que su hermano explique por qué quería hablar con él a solas. Mycroft enciende su propio cigarro a pesar de no ser realmente un fumador. Sherlock está convencido de que solo lo hace porque piensa que le hace parecer genial.

-Me alegro de que hayas dejado lo de los asuntos de Magnussen-, anuncia Mycroft.

-¿Sí?-. Sherlock parece sorprendido por el tema y la noción de que este caso en particular le importe a su hermano mayor.

Mycroft asiente, mirando con asco su cigarro. –Aunque todavía tengo curiosidad. Apenas es tu clase usual de puzle. ¿Por qué…le odias?

-Porque ataca a la gente que es diferente y se aprovecha de sus secretos. ¿Por qué tú no le odias?

-Nunca causa demasiado daño a alguien importante. Es demasiado inteligente para eso. Es un hombre de negocios, eso es todo y ocasionalmente nos es útil. Un mal necesario—no un dragón para que tú caces.

-Un cazador de dragones. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?-, tose una bocanada de humo.

-No-. Le da a Sherlock una mirada significativa. –Es lo que tú piensas de ti mismo-. Cuando Sherlock no responde, Mycroft continúa. –Tengo, por cierto, una oferta de trabajo que me gustaría que rechazaras.

Sherlock no pierde ni un segundo. –Rechazo tu amable oferta.

-Comunicaré tus disculpas.

-¿Qué era?

-MI6—quieren volverte a colocar en Europa del Este. Una misión encubierta que sería mortal para ti, creo, que en seis meses-. Las mejillas de Mycroft están rojas pero Sherlock no puede estar seguro de si es por el frío viento o por la emoción imaginada con el pensamiento de la muerte de su hermano.

-Entonces ¿por qué no quieres que la acepte?

-Es tentador…pero a fin de cuentas tienes más utilidad cerca de casa.

-¿Utilidad? ¿Cómo que tengo utilidad?

Mycroft apaga el cigarro aplastándolo bajo su pie. –Aquí hay dragones.

* * *

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla, señora Holmes? Su familia parece haberla abandonado.

-Oh, estoy acostumbrada a eso, John. Cocinar es mi departamento. Solo estaba haciendo algo de té ¿te importaría llevarle uno a Mary? Y debes llamarme Mami, querido.

John ha conseguido con éxito evitar a su mujer que vive separada de él toda la mañana y estaba planeando seguir haciendo lo mismo como mínimo hasta la cena. –Um…sí, por supuesto. Debería ver cómo está.

Durante los últimos días Sherlock ha estado trabajando con John en un discurso para Mary esta tarde. Había sido **inflexible** sobre la hora de darlo— **después** de la comida. Seguramente no importe, piensa John. Mejor quitárselo de encima ya.

Sabe que hay más acerca de esto de lo que Sherlock ha dejado entrever. Cuando empezó primero a animar a John a contactar con Mary, pensó que simplemente estaba intentando ser un buen amigo, pero luego llegó la invitación a la cena de navidad, una cena a la que Sherlock nunca había asistido voluntariamente, y su insistencia en palabras muy programadas y específicas. Había dicho que sabía exactamente lo que John debería decirle a Mary para que **ella** **le** perdonara por abandonarla durante los últimos cinco meses. –Estará feliz, llorará probablemente. Las mujeres parecen hacer eso. Hormonas-. Esto pasaba de un amigo intentando ayudar a un matrimonio en apuros; esto parecía un plan.

-Hola-. Coloca el té sobre la pequeña mesa junto a ella. –Entonces, ¿estás bien?

-Oh, ¿nos hablamos hoy?-, responde con sarcasmo. –Realmente **es** navidad.

John ignora sus comentarios y se sienta en la silla a la derecha de ella, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta saca un delgado y plateado pen drive.

-¿ **Ahora**?-. Mary se sienta, la mano sobre su tripa que sobresale.

John asiente, colocando el pen drive sobre la mesa entre ellos. Las simples letras negras “A.G.R.A” burlándose de ellos.

-¿En serio? ¿Meses de silencio y vamos a hacer esto ahora?

-Mary, tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado pero he estado pensando mucho. He elegido estas palabras con cuidado-. Inhala, cogiéndole las manos en las suyas. –Los problemas de tu pasado son cosa tuya. Ojalá hubieras acudido a mí. Ojalá que nos hubieras dejado ayudarte pero lo que pasó antes de que te conociera puede quedarse en el pasado.

Mary sonríe suavemente, aliviada. A decir verdad pensó que sería más difícil convencer a John para que olvidara su pasado. Tal vez superaran esto. Una lágrima se le escapa del ojo y aterriza en sus manos juntas antes de que Mary la limpie con su pulgar. Empieza a moverse para el beso que sellará el final de ese capítulo y el comienzo de su nueva vida juntos.

John se aparta de ella. –Sin embargo, lo que nunca podría perdonar es lo que le hiciste a Sherlock. Disparaste a un hombre desarmado, a un hombre que no te había mostrado nada más que amabilidad y cariño. A mi mejor amigo y alguien al que sabes que quiero mucho. Estabas dispuesta a arrebatármelo de nuevo-. Suelta sus manos. –Solo por esa razón voy a solicitar el divorcio y volveré a la calle Baker.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Estoy a punto de tener a tu hijo!

-Mary, puede que no haya vivido contigo durante la mayor parte de los últimos siete meses, pero soy médico y sé distinguir a una mujer embarazada cuando la veo. Tú no lo estás ahora, ni lo has estado nunca-. John sonríe esa sonrisa que no tiene ni rastro de cariño, solo enfado y lástima. Ella infravaloró a John Watson. Él no puede decir exactamente cuándo lo supo. Habían existido las primeras sospechas cuando había estado convencido de que siempre habían usado protección y cuando ella no le había permitido examinarla o ir con ella a la consulta del médico para la confirmación oficial. Luego estaban las ecografías a las que nunca se le permitía ir, una completa falta de nauseas matutinas o cualquier otro síntoma, el hecho de que entrara en el despacho de Magnussen e intentara asesinar a Sherlock durante las arriesgadas etapas iniciales de su supuesto embarazo y algo en la manera en la que se movía recientemente que no sonaba a cierto. Cuando la había visto esa mañana, por primera vez en semanas, simplemente lo había sabido.

-John, no sabes lo que estás diciendo-, intenta razonar con él, los ojos desbordados de lágrimas sin derramar.

-Mary, por favor no me hagas probarlo-. Inclina la cabeza y le da una mirada determinada, casi suplicando que se pelee con él pero ella se gira. John relaja su posición. –Voy a pedirle a Mycroft que mande un coche para ti. Vas a volver a la casa y cuando recibas los papeles del divorcio los firmarás sin dudar.

Sus ojos suaves inundados se endurecen inmediatamente y se secan cuando se da cuenta de que la pretensión se acabó. –Necesitaba darte una razón para que te quedaras. Algo que Sherlock Holmes no pudiera darte.

-Lo sé-, suspira John. –Eres muy perturbada, Mary y tal vez podría haberte ayudado. Tal vez podría haber perdonado todas esas mentiras…pero lo mataste. Su corazón se paró durante un minuto y treinta y seis segundos.

Mary asiente, finalmente aceptando que selló su propio destino ese día. Se levanta del sofá y su postura cambia por completo. De repente no se parece en nada a la mujer que había amado. Mary mantiene el contacto visual cuando se quita la barriga de pega, dejándola caer sobre el sofá. –Empaquetaré tus cosas cuando llegue a casa. Por favor recógelas cuando no esté ahí.

John observa a su futura ex mujer marcharse de la habitación y oye abrirse y cerrarse la puerta del baño. Con una última mirada a la falsa barriga abandonada en el sofá, John vuelve a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a Mycroft sin Sherlock. Como si la suerte (o tal vez mala suerte) lo hubiera querido, los dos hermanos Holmes están de vuelta a la mesa de la cocina, oliendo sospechosamente a tabaco.

John no mira a Sherlock, solo se ajusta el cárdigan con torpeza mientras se dirige a Mycroft.

-Mycroft, ¿puedes hacer que un coche lleve a Mary a casa, por favor?

La cabeza de Sherlock se levanta de un respingo del periódico que ha estado rastreando por casos.

Mycroft sube una ceja pero no responde. Simplemente saca el teléfono y escribe un mensaje rápido, asintiendo una vez hacia John. Sherlock, habiendo esperado por la respuesta de Mycroft, se levanta y coge del brazo a John, llevándolo a rastras hasta el pasillo fuera de la cocina.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Hemos tenido una pequeña charla y hemos acordado que este no es el sitio de Mary.

-¿Te importaría decirme por qué has cambiado el plan en el último momento?-, sisea. –Se supone que no tenías que hablar con ella hasta **después** de la comida. ¿Por qué nunca puedes adherirte a un plan sin ir por tu cuenta?-. Sherlock se tira del pelo, exasperado. – ¿Por qué se va? La has perdonado.

-No, Sherlock, no lo he hecho.

Sherlock parpadea dos veces, una mirada de confusión haciendo que su ceño se frunza de una forma que hace que le salgan arrugas profundas en la parte de arriba de la nariz. John siempre lo ha encontrado adorable pero esta vez está ahí un segundo antes de que Sherlock explote con enfado. – ¡¿Por qué demonios no?! Preparamos las palabras. ¡Ese era el plan!

-Tu plan nunca fue **mi** plan-. Deja que eso cale. – ¿Sabías que no estaba embarazada?

-Tenía sospechas, nada concreto. Aun así se suponía que la tenías que perdonar-, se enfurruña.

-No podía, Sherlock.

-¡Te hace feliz!

-Lo hizo. Una vez. Pero nunca podría perdonarla por intentar asesinar al hombre que yo…-. John deja de hablar y tose con incomodidad. –…el hombre que…me importa. Más de lo que debería. Más de lo que a un hombre casado debería importarle su mejor amigo.

Sherlock abre la boca para responder, cerrándola de nuevo cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de qué decir.

-¿Por qué me dejaste fuera otra vez? Prometiste que no harías eso después de la última vez, y aun así aquí estoy ayudándote con un plan del que no sé nada.

-Yo…pensé que perdonarías a Mary y no sabía si le ocultarías esto-. Aparta la mirada tímidamente. –No estaba seguro de donde estaría tu lealtad.

-Acabo de dejar a mi mujer, quien hasta hace cinco minutos pensé que estaba teniendo a mi hijo, porque puso una bala en tu interior. **Sabes** dónde está mi lealtad

Las palabras de John parecen retumbar en el pasillo, tanto como la repentina inhalación de Sherlock cuando registra las palabras. John mira hacia abajo, humedeciéndose los labios nerviosamente, apretando su puño izquierdo. Sherlock está parpadeando repetidamente, helado en el sitio y apenas respirando. Se quedan ahí durante un interminable momento, el contacto visual nunca tambaleándose, antes de que el silencio fuera roto por una llamada desde el comedor.

-¡ **A comer**!

Ambos hombres dan un respingo, sacados de su trance. Sherlock se empieza a mover para pasar al lado de John hacia la cocina pero John le coge el brazo para detenerlo. Recordando una de las líneas que Sherlock le había aconsejado decir a Mary dice, –Los problemas de **tu** futuro son mi privilegio, Sherlock. Recuerda eso.

* * *

John se sorprende al ver que Mary ya se ha marchado cuando vuelve a la cocina, Sherlock caminando muy de cerca tras él, sus manos casi tocándose. Mycroft les mira, ligeramente sonriendo con suficiencia. – ¿Tendremos un feliz declaración al final?

Sherlock abre la boca para responder pero John lo hace primero. –Que te den, Mycroft.

Sherlock sonríe orgullosamente, como hace cada vez que John insulta a Mycroft, antes de volver su atención hacia su hermano. –Mantendrás a alguien con Mary, ¿verdad? ¿Para vigilarla?

Mycroft no responde pero inclina la cabeza y arquea una ceja. Sherlock frunce el ceño como respuesta, molesto. John está acostumbrado a las conversaciones en silencio a estas alturas y considera que sus expresiones significan que hay un agente vigilando a Mary, aunque no puede estar seguro de si es para protección de ella…o para la protección de Sherlock.

La señora Holmes les mira de forma curiosa y coloca el asado sobre la mesa, dejando que su marido empiece a trinchar. Mientras los otros se sientan a la mesa, Sherlock y John se miran el uno al otro, John dándole una pequeña sonrisa y apretando rápidamente la mano de Sherlock. El gesto no pasa desapercibido para la señora Holmes (quien habría estado feliz de ver este desarrollo hace unos años).

Cuando los platos están llenos, el señor Holmes alza su copa de vino y dice. –Por mi maravillosa esposa. Gracias por la comida que nos has preparado. Y…por la familia. Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad-, murmura cada uno de ellos al unísono. Incluso Mycroft.

La cena empieza con casi los tirones joviales de crackers, lo cual Sherlock disfruta bastante (las explosiones son lo suyo) y Mycroft piensa que es infantil. Ambos hombres se niegan a ponerse los gorros. Sherlock aprecia bastante sus rizos. Se están riendo por los intentos de Sherlock de predecir los chistes malos y frustrados por el hecho de que conoce la respuesta a todas las preguntas. Durante todo el tiempo hay una cantidad de pequeños toques entre ellos; John incluso pone el brazo alrededor del respaldo de la silla de Sherlock cuando se toma un respiro de la comida, intermitentemente pasando su pulgar por sus hombros.

Sherlock tiene una gota de salsa en la barbilla cuando usa las manos para comer un pudin de Yorkshire. Sin pensarlo, John se estira y la limpia con su dedo, chupando la salsa de la punta de su yema. Mycroft se aclara la garganta. Sherlock siente que el calor le sube a las mejillas.

La habitación cae en un silencio incómodo y durante el resto de la comida no se oye nada excepto el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos. La mente de Sherlock no puede parar de reproducir las palabras que John le había dicho y no puede dejar de obsesionarse con el afecto sencillo que está mostrando ahora que ha terminado con su matrimonio turbulento. No es realmente hora de que Sherlock acepte sus emociones en lo que respecta a John, y se siente como si la cabeza fuera a estallarle por la presión.

Al final el silencio en la habitación es demasiado pesado para John y las miradas juiciosas de la anteriormente amable señora Holmes le animan a dejar su tenedor y a hablar.

Tose incómodo. –Erm, he mandado a Mary a casa porque nos vamos a separar. Voy a pedir el divorcio-. Durante un momento no habla nadie, los otros hombres evitando mirarle pero la señora Holmes le fulmina con la mirada, sin rastro de su previamente agradable yo.

-No es de mi incumbencia, John, pero en mis tiempos, los hombres no abandonaban a sus esposas embarazadas.

-John-. Sherlock le toca el brazo. –Por favor, no.

John le ignora. –Es una larga historia, señora Holmes pero la versión corta es… Mary disparó a Sherlock.

Mycroft pone la cabeza en las manos, murmurando las palabras “ _seguridad nacional_ ” en sus palmas. El señor Holmes permanece impasible salvo por la arruga encima de su nariz, parecida a la de su hijo. El hijo mencionado está mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla en un intento de no hablar mientras su madre se levanta violentamente de la silla, moviendo los cuencos de verduras frías.

-¡¿ **Qué**?! ¿Esto es una broma, John?

-No lo es-, se gira hacia su amigo. –Lo siento, Sherlock, pero deberían saber por qué la he dejado-. Mira de nuevo a la señora Holmes. –Oh, y tampoco está embarazada. Era solo otra de sus malditas mentiras.

-¡La **mataré**! Tráela de vuelta aquí, Mycroft. Quiero **abofetearla** por herir a mi pequeño.

-Mami-, intenta calmarla Mycroft.

-¿Cómo pudiste traerla a nuestra casa, John? Le dimos la bienvenida a **nuestra** familia.

Sherlock rescata a su hermano. –Mami, fue sugerencia mía el traer a Mary aquí. Creí, erróneamente, que los dos iban a tener un bebé.

La señora Holmes se ha puesto pálida y no deja de tocar el brazo de Sherlock. Mycroft le da un vaso de agua pero ella le aparta la mano. – ¿Tú sabías esto? Por supuesto que sí. Sabes todo lo que pasa con Sherlock y nunca me cuentas nada.

La comida termina muy abruptamente después de eso, nadie teniendo más apetito. Sherlock está molesto porque el ponche drogado que había preparado antes muy probablemente no se tocará, el ambiente que hay es incompatible con el alcohol. Tendrá que drogar sus tés de la tarde en su lugar. Con suerte John no sospechará demasiado cuando se ofrezca a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas, Mami? Te haré algo de té-. Sherlock se pone de pie cogiendo el brazo de su madre mientras John le coge el otro. Mycroft levanta la ceja por el ofrecimiento de Sherlock a preparar té pero antes de que pueda comentar su padre cruza miradas con él y en silencio sugiere que salgan fuera a fumar en la terraza de atrás.

-Yo la llevaré, tú enciende el hervidor-, encarga John queriendo hablar a solas con la madre de Sherlock.

John la coloca en el sofá, poniéndola cómodo y sentándose junto a ella.

-Esto va a ser difícil de oír pero Mary no es quien creíamos que era. Su nombre no es realmente Mary y tiene un pasado…bastante colorido-. Se detiene, inseguro de cuanto debería contarle, luego decide que joder, tiene el derecho a saberlo. –Mi esposa era una asesina. Disparaba a gente para ganarse la vida.

La señora Holmes se agarra el pecho, los ojos abiertos como platos. –Oh d… Oh, John.

-No sabía quién era ella. No hasta que disparó a Sherlock. Y quise marcharme enseguida pero Sherlock…seguía diciéndome que podíamos confiar en ella, que ella tuvo cuidado de no matarle. Pero lo hizo ¿verdad? Estuve justo ahí cuando entro en parada. Le llamé a usted…-. El dolor resplandece en los dos pares de ojos al recordar. –Nunca iba a perdonarla por eso. Nunca. Lamento mucho que la trajera a su casa.

-No te culpo, John. No realmente. Y no puedo culpar a Sherlock. Siempre hace lo que cree que es mejor para ti. Mycroft debería haberlo sabido, se supone que tenía que mantener un ojo sobre ti.

-¿Qué qu…

Antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta, Sherlock entra en la habitación en un remolino de Belstaff, consiguiendo de alguna manera llevar cuatro tazas de té balanceándose precariamente en sus manos. –Té-, declara con redundancia manteniéndose de pie frente a ellos hasta que los dos cogen una taza, incapaz de dárselas él mismo teniendo las manos tan llenas.

Se marcha otra vez tan abruptamente como llegó, presumiblemente para llevar las otras dos tazas a su padre y a su hermano. John frunce el ceño, intentando recordar otro momento en el que Sherlock le hubiera preparado voluntariamente té (que no estuviera envenenado). Pero claro, nunca antes ha visto realmente la interacción de Sherlock con su familia: tal vez siempre es así de cortés con ellos aunque John lo duda. Se sienta hacia atrás, tomando un largo trago del té perfectamente preparado.

La señora Holmes se bebe el té mientras John la vigila y se preocupa porque en vez de estar recuperando el color en las mejillas, en realidad se está poniendo más pálida. Le coge la muñeca contando las pulsaciones y descubriendo el pulso elevado. Su piel está caliente y sudorosa al tacto. Ella bebe más de su té, esperando que la anime pero ha empezado a sentirse mareada y coloca la taza en la mesa de al lado.

-Creo que necesito tumbarme, John. Todo esto ha sido un gran shock-, se tumba de lado, cerrando los ojos. John nota como su cuerpo se suelta, demasiado rápido para ser un sueño natural. – ¿Señora Holmes?-. No hay respuesta pero está respirando y cuando John le toma el pulso en el cuello, este es firme. La coloca en posición de recuperación y llama a Sherlock pero no hay respuesta. John siente su temperatura y nota que está demasiado cálida así que la deja a regañadientes para ir en busca de Sherlock y una toalla fría.

Sigue el ligero olor a humo para encontrar a Sherlock y su familia en la terraza, los cigarrillos quemándose en un cenicero. –Sherlock, tu madre se ha— ¡ **Dios**! ¿Qué ha pasado?-, exige cuando nota que Mycroft y su padre están inconscientes, las cabezas sobre las mesa mientras Sherlock está apoyado contra la pared despreocupadamente escribiendo algo en su móvil.

Se gira hacia John. –Cálmate. He calculado las dosis cuidadosamente. Es algo que se me da muy bien-, dice.

-¡¿Te has vuelto **completamente** loco?! No…no contestes a eso-. John inspira profundamente para calmarse. – ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es un plan, John. ¡Te he estado **diciendo** que hay un plan!

-¡Sí, pero no me estás diciendo todavía cuál es!

-Tenemos una reunión-. Volviendo a entrar en la cocina, coge el portátil de Mycroft de la mesa y el abrigo de John. – ¿Has traído tu pistola?

-¿Por qué iba a…

-¿Está en tu abrigo?

John suspira. –En el bolsillo izquierdo.

Salen de la casa hasta el campo de enfrente de ella. Pueden oír el sonido de un helicóptero que se acerca. John mira a Sherlock.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Un trato con el demonio.

Tienen que gritar para oírse por encima del ruido del helicóptero que está aplastando la hierba a su alrededor mientras empieza a aterrizar.

-No voy a subirme a ese helicóptero hasta que me cuentes el plan.

-Estuve con Magnussen mientras estuve en el hospital. Prometí entregarle el portátil de mi hermano por un precio. Quiere a Mycroft. El punto de presión de Mycroft soy yo, el mío eres tú, y el tuyo es tu mujer “embarazada”. Si Magnussen se hace con Mary, se hace con Mycroft. Pero si tiene a Mycroft, ya no necesita a Mary. Esto-, mueve el portátil, –es el precio que pagamos por mantener a Mary a salvo.

-¿Hiciste el **qué**?

-Me has oído-, suspira. –John…esto va a ser increíblemente peligroso. Un movimiento en falso y habremos revelado la seguridad de Reino Unido y estaremos en la cárcel por alta traición. Magnussen simplemente es el hombre más peligroso que nos hemos encontrado nunca y las probabilidades están comprensiblemente en nuestra contra-. Se pausa, moviendo sus dedos en nervioso tic. –Considerando el hecho de que te…importo más de lo que debería…puede que no estés demasiado contento conmigo arriesgándome a cadena perpetua, vendiendo secretos de estado, cometiendo…

-Sherlock-, gruñe. – ¡Es **navidad**!

-Me siento igual…oh, quieres decir que en realidad **es** navidad.

-Sherlock, Mary no está embarazada, ya no es mi esposa, y ya no es mi punto de presión. **Tú** lo eres. Siempre lo has sido. No puedes vender secretos de estado a un hombre como Magnussen solo para proteger a Mary, o como coño sea que se llame. Las acciones como esa tienen consecuencias jodidamente graves.

Sherlock mira a John con sorpresa; verdaderamente es su conductor de luz. ¡Sabía que debería haberse ajustado al plan! Sus sentimientos por John y el cambio en sus circunstancias han embotado su cerebro hasta niveles inaceptables.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? No se trata de Magnussen ¿verdad? Empujándome a que perdonara a Mary, devolviéndole el pen drive… ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque eras feliz!-, grita Sherlock por encima del ruido de las hélices. –No hay un plan grandioso. Solo quiero que seas feliz y estés a salvo. Te debo eso. Si quitamos a Magnussen de encima de ella, puedes tener la vida que querías.

-¡ **Tenía** la vida que quería! Antes de que murieras. ¡ **Esa** es la vida que quiero!

-John, si Magnussen arruina la tapadera de Mary estarás en peligro. Especialmente si no la pueden encontrar. La gente a la que ha hecho daño, las familias de los que ha asesinado—vendrán a por ti.

-Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando lleguemos a eso—juntos-. John pone las manos sobre los brazos de Sherlock, sujetándolo. –La protegeremos ¡o la meteremos en la cárcel por dispararte! Podemos trabajar con Mycroft, construir un caso contra Magnussen. No te vas a enfrentar a él solo. ¡Y definitivamente no con una pistola!

-No estoy solo. Te tengo a ti.

John coge las manos de Sherlock en las suyas, alejándole del helicóptero. –Sí. Siempre.

-John tenemos que hacernos con lo que tiene sobre ella.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que tiene sobre ti? ¿O mí? ¿O la señora Hudson, joder? ¿Estás esperando a que destruyamos sus “cámaras acorazadas”? Nunca va a entregarte todo lo que tiene sobre ella y no tendremos la oportunidad de buscar.

Los ojos de Sherlock se vidrian mientras contempla esto y dice. –Tienen que ser particularmente amplias. Tiene una cantidad impresionante de información sobre mucha gente. Bastante sobre mí que no está registrada, adquirida presumiblemente de Mary a través del chantaje-. Evita mirar la expresión herida de John. –La forma en la que puede recitar información sobre cualquiera al que está mirando significa que tiene que tener un sistema de almacenamiento digital casi tan impresionante como mi palacio mental y de alguna manera está conectada a sus gafas…-. Está a partes iguales impresionado y envidioso por la idea de que otra persona pudiera tener tanta información sobre otras personas sin tener que borrar hechos acerca del sistema solar para hacer espacio.

-¿Tan impresionante como tu palacio mental? Me sorprende oírte admitir eso-, dice John antes de quedarse en silencio mientras piensa en el comentario. –Espera. ¿Y si eso es todo? ¿Y si sus “cámaras acorazadas” están en su propio palacio mental? Explicaría como puede recordar tanta información. No está simplemente memorizando papeles, ¡tiene su propio jodido palacio mental!-, sonríe John, inmensamente satisfecho de sí mismo; ¿de verdad que acababa de ganar a Sherlock en una deducción?

-Hmm. Eso es en verdad una posibilidad-, contesta distraídamente.

-Así que no hay nada que nos dé. Es imposible hacerle “borrar” lo que tiene ahí arriba…-. Sus palabras se apagan cuando se le viene un pensamiento. –Tendríamos que destruir sus cámaras acorazadas-, dije por lo bajo. – ¡Oh dios, Sherlock!- sube las manos hacia arriba y luego las baja rápidamente, visiblemente conteniéndose para no pegarle un tortazo al imbécil delante de él. – ¿Para eso es para lo que querías la maldita pistola? ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Pegarle un tiro en la puta cabeza?

-Era un plan de contingencia. Eso es todo. Estaba todavía esperando por las cámaras acorazadas físicas-. Sherlock aparta la mirada, avergonzado.

-No estamos haciendo esto-, grita John. –Vamos a volver a la casa y vamos a intentar disfrutar del resto de las navidades. Mary puede cuidarse ella sola. No te voy a dejar arriesgar tu vida, tu libertad, por ella.

El cuerpo de Sherlock se relaja cuando la discusión sale de él. Sus hombros se caen y parece derrotado. John cuidadosamente quita el abrigo (y la pistola) de la mano de su amigo y lo dobla sobre su brazo, colocando su otra mano sobre la parte de arriba de la espalda de Sherlock. Aplicando suave presión, John le anima a caminar de vuelta hacia la casa, los dos deteniéndose justo fuera de la puerta principal.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no ir. Por elegirme a mí en vez del caso. Sé que no es la primera vez que has hecho eso y no creo que alguna vez te haya dado las gracias por ello-. John da un paso más hacia él, la mano sobre la espalda de Sherlock se desliza hacia abajo hasta cogerle la mano. –Hay mucho por lo que debería darte las gracias.

Sherlock traga saliva, el aire alrededor de ellos de repente tenso con posibilidad. –No hay que darlas. Hubo muchas veces cuando lo contrario era verdad y yo…estoy intentando mejorar.

John lleva la mano de Sherlock hasta sus labios, dándole un suave beso sobre los nudillos. –Lo sé-, susurra.

Sherlock parpadea asombrado por la sensación de los labios de John sobre su piel. Su cerebro se ha puesto en modo offline y durante un momento olvida donde están y lo que está pasando. Afortunadamente John es un poco más consciente. –Deberíamos entrar. Tendremos que dar alguna que otra explicación.

Conduce al todavía perplejo detective de vuelta a la casa y hacia la cocina. Sherlock coloca el portátil de nuevo sobre la mesa, sabiendo que Mycroft estará inmediatamente al tanto de lo que ha pasado en cuanto lo vea, no se molesta en intentar disimular el hecho de que ha sido movido.

-Iré a ver a Mami, ¿podrías…-. Hace un gesto hacia el porche de atrás. –Deberían despertar en breve.

Fuera, Mycroft se mueve primero y John está a su lado enseguida. En el momento en el que sus ojos se abren está alerta, los ojos moviéndose de John a su padre y otra vez hacia John, observando la expresión de esto. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz. –Oh, dios santo, ¿qué ha hecho mi hermano idiota esta vez?

-Nada-. Sube las manos para detener la inevitable interrupción de Mycroft. –No es que no lo intentara pero conseguí detenerle. Creo que sería mejor que tus padres no sepan que los drogó.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está?

-Con vuestra madre en el salón. Vete, me aseguraré de que tu padre está bien.

* * *

La señora Holmes todavía está dormida cuando Mycroft irrumpe en el salón.

-¿Qué demonios estabas intentando lograr?-. Consigue sisear amenazantemente y a la vez lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a su madre. – ¿Cometer traición? ¿Arriesgarte a cadena perpetua por ti **y** John? ¿Y para qué? ¡Para proteger la vida de la mujer que **te** **disparó**!

-Sabes lo que estaba intentando lograr-. Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco por lo que él considera que es el drama de Mycroft. – Charles Augustus Magnussen necesita ser detenido. No solo por Mary sino por John. Y por toda la gente que es “diferente” a quien acosa.

-Mary Watson está bajo nuestra protección, por petición tuya. Obtendrá una nueva identidad y se le alejará de Magnussen.

-Conociendo a Mary habrá conseguido evitar tu vigilancia mañana por la mañana. No voy a dejar esto Mycroft. Necesito ir a casa ahora, consígueme un coche-. Camina hasta la puerta del salón diciendo, – ¡John! Nos vamos.

Su madre empieza a moverse por el grito. Mycroft se sienta junto a ella, ayudándola a reclinarse contra el sofá.

-Oh, Mikey… ¿qué ha pasado?-. Se pone una mano sobre los ojos, entrecerrándolos contra la luz. – ¿Me desmayé?

Mycroft mira a Sherlock, retándolo a mentir a su madre, porque él no va a hacerlo de nuevo ni de broma.

Sherlock tiene la decencia de parecer culpable. –Sí, mami. Algo así.

El señor Holmes entra tambaleándose en la habitación, viéndose bastante mal, con John en sus talones asegurándose de que no se caiga. Se va directamente al sofá y se sienta al lado de su esposa, poniendo un brazo a su alrededor y preguntando cómo se encuentra.

John le susurra a Sherlock. –Le dije a tu padre que tenía que haber comido de más y que se quedó dormido en la silla en el porche. Pareció creerme.

-Eso es porque es un idiota-, dice Sherlock.

Ambos se mueven hasta el sofá para ver a los padres de Sherlock, John sutilmente tomándoles el pulso sin que ellos lo notaran. O eso pensó él.

-Chicos, lo siento pero creo que necesitamos acortar nuestro día de navidad-, dice la señora Holmes arrepentida. –Parece que los dos hemos sufrido un shock y ninguno de nosotros se siente bien-. Mira a Sherlock y fija su mirada inteligente en él. –Es casi como si Sherlock hubiera drogado otra vez el ponche.

John mira hacia Sherlock con los ojos como platos y gesticula con los labios. – ¿ **Otra vez**?

Sherlock simplemente encoge los hombros.

* * *

Diez días después los chicos están juntos en el sofá comiendo curry. Sherlock de hecho está comiendo con ganas y John no puede evitar sonreírle. Su…relación…ha progresado lentamente desde sus confesiones en navidad, ha habido algunos toques, caricias, y algo de flirteo horrible pero nada más. Los dos están contentos de estar aquí, juntos, y no necesitan apresurarse.

Esta noche, como siempre, la tele está encendida y con uno de los muchos canales de noticias puestos de fondo mientras comen para que Sherlock pueda estar atento para casos potenciales nuevos. Hay una pausa en su conversación haciendo que la televisión parezca particularmente ruidosa cuando emiten algo de última hora:

“ _Acabamos de recibir noticias de que el magnate de los periódicos,_ _Charles Augustus Magnussen, ha sido disparado mortalmente en su mansión Appledore en algún momento esta mañana temprano…”_

John deja caer su trozo de pan de pita sobre su regazo, mirando boquiabierto la televisión. –Dios santo. ¿Ha sido…? ¿Ha sido **ella**?

-Espero-, contesta Sherlock no del todo desprevenido ante este hecho. –No fui yo-, sonríe burlonamente.

John le da una mirada. –Un poco no bien, Sherlock.

Ambos sueltan un quejido cuando oyen los pasos con el siempre presente golpeteo de un paraguas subir las escaleras. Mycroft se para justo al otro lado del umbral de la puerta.

-Sherlock. Doctor Watson. Veo que habéis oído las noticias.

John se levanta, limpiándose los restos del pan de pita de los pantalones. – ¿Fue ella? ¿Dónde está, Mycroft?

-Parece que…la señorita Morstan dio esquinazo a sus vigilantes anoche. Mi gente me ha asegurado que ha embarcó en un avión a los Estados Unidos. Completamente desvinculado de Magnussen. Te lo aseguro. Puramente fortuito.

-No creo en las coincidencias. El universo raramente es así de vago-. Sherlock le repite una de las líneas favoritas de Mycroft.

-En efecto. Excepto que algunas veces lo es, hermano mío. De acuerdo con tus deseos el gobierno británico ha decidido no perseguir a la señorita Morstan con relación a tu disparo. Me sorprendería si oímos de ella otra vez-. Mete la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. – ¿Doctor Watson? Encontramos esto en tu casa-. Le entrega a John los papeles del divorcio, completados con la firma de Mary, y vuelve su atención hacia su hermano.

\- Charles Magnussen fue víctima de un intento de robo. Interrumpió al ladrón y fue disparado antes de que su equipo de seguridad pudiera responder.

-¿Así que entonces tienes a la persona detenida?

-No. Los hombres de Magnussen le mataron. Naturalmente, no tenía ninguna identificación sobre él.

-Oh bueno, que conveniente.

Mycroft suspira. –No hay caso para ti que resolver, Sherlock. Déjalo ir-. Se gira sobre sus talones y desciende las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

-¡¿Eso es todo?!-, grita Sherlock tras él. – ¿Esperas que me crea esa historia?

-Que tengas un buen día, hermano mío-, dice Mycroft desde abajo antes de que la puerta principal del 221B de la calle Baker se cierre tras él.

-Ha puesto recta otra vez la maldita aldaba-, jura Sherlock por lo bajo.

John se vuelve a sentar, cerca de Sherlock, sujetando en sus manos los papeles del divorcio. Tiene todo lo que ha querido durante los últimos doce meses (o cinco años, si es honesto): su mentirosa esposa se ha largado de sus vidas, el bebé (que verdaderamente nunca quiso) no existe, y el hombre que lo metió en una hoguera en la noche de Guy Fawkes para **presionar** , está muerto. John está de vuelta en casa en el 221B con Sherlock y con el prospecto de que podrían ser algo más. Honestamente no puede esperar a tener un nuevo caso.

Alentado por una ola repentina de alivio y optimismo se gira hacia Sherlock, cogiendo su cara con sus manos y suavemente posando un firme beso sobre sus labios llenos. Se aparta antes de que Sherlock tenga una oportunidad de reaccionar y sonríe por sus mejillas profundamente ruborizadas. Es tan encantadoramente fácil sacarle los colores. Ve las manos de su amigo (novio) agarrando sus rodillas, los dedos clavándose en la carne, los nudillos blancos, y desliza sus propias manos encima de las suyas. Las manos de Sherlock se relajan y las pone con la palma hacia arriba, cogiendo las manos de John y entrelazando sus dedos.

John suelta la respiración que parece que ha estado conteniendo desde que Sherlock saltó desde esa azotea.

-Se acabó-, suspira.

Y una sonrisa pícara aparece en la cara de Sherlock. –Y algo más está solo empezando-, dice arrinconando a John en la esquina del sofá y abalanzándose a por otro beso.


End file.
